


Never Enough

by FandomFan1 (ObsessedChick)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedChick/pseuds/FandomFan1
Summary: Jessica helping Sam with what he needs, even if it sometimes doesn't end in the way they think.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Never Enough

Jessica ran a hand down his soft, firm chest, savoring the way Sam jumped slightly as her nails glided across his nipples. The blindfold was his idea and she never realized how amazing it was, every move was new and jumpy. She nearly laughed but she knows enough not to, it would break the fragile aura they both held. She soothed over him, adjusting herself between his legs, excitement rippled though her as she watched the toy gliding over his hole.

"Shhhh, relax, it'll happen soon." She gently taunted, sliding it firmly agasint him. 

She toyed at his hole, wanting to moan along with him with each movement. He was the sexiest man she'd ever met and she couldn't believe the amount of vulnerability he showed, she felt privileged watching him tremble. With each reaction she responded in greedily, wanting more. 

"Do you want this, handsome?" 

He whined and she giggled, lips brushing against his abdomen. 

"Show me how much you want it. Be a good boy." Teeth sank into any skin they could find as he writhed against her. His cock pushing against her bare breasts, desperate to find any sort of relief but she just pushed his hips down, pushing her cock inside. 

"Sammy," she started noting the way he tensed at the name, something was off.

"You okay?" She whispered, pulling out so she could kiss his neck.

"Yeah..." he whispered, "Please just keep going. I need you." 

With nothing else to be said she kissed over his tanned skin, each little scar becoming peppered with affection. Hips moving against his ass, he continued with his sultry, desperate noises as every move didn't give him what he needed. 

"Please," he begged, "I need you."

She looked over him, a bit of resentment hitting her heart as she realized she was too small for what he needed. Her hips were too slim, her hands were too small thigh not delicate, her skin was too soft. He told her before about...

"Roll over, darling," she pulled away, watching him struggle for a second to do and she said.

"There we go," she said, emphasizing her words with a sharp slap, ignoring his small cries she continued until he was red and swollen. 

Without anymore teasing she positioned herself again, pushing in with a hard thrust that had him crying out. 

"Oh, fuck!" He cried, pushing back against the hard dick.

"Shut up already," Jessica laughed, brutally fucking the fake cock into him, laughing as he pathetically whimpered and cried against the pillow.

Jessica didn't wait any longer, pulling him against her as she roughly let him have ehat he wanted. She couldn't ignore the way his cries made her feel, how he made her shiver when he bunched his hands in the sheets and howled. 

"Oh fuck," he beggef, "Please, let me cum!" 

She hardly paused to think, just reached around and stroked him, biting her lip as he practically writhed, whimpering pathetically.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum" he warned, breathless and desprate, "please let me cum!" 

Everything around her became Sam, she needed him to cum. She wanted him to cum on her cock. She wanted him to release all over their sheets. She wanted to see him make a mess and shake with how intense it was. 

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum so hard! Keep fucking me, please Dea-!" 

She quickly shoved him down again, feeling her stomach quickly turn. She barely noticed him underneath her, groaning and shaking as he finished. The name he shouted was familiar. A story he mentioned only once in their year together. A name he said belonged to his...she got up, tossing a towel to him as she walked into the bathroom, heart tightening painfully with every step. 

Jessica sat quietly, nearly crying because she deep down and still felt foolish. She knew he was acting out some fantasy, Sam had talked about her pegging him and even though the idea excited her she was wary. He had talked about a guy he liked in his younger years, never able to do anything with him, she knew everything but she still pushed him into wanting to act it out. Breaths came quick and painful, trying to calm herself down. She couldn't hear Sam moving in their shared room, she just wanted to curl up and think. 

"Jess," Sam called, voice tremoring, "You okay?" 

"Yeah, just cleaning up."  
Jess got up, swallowing her nerves and the pain she felt inside. She stalled by putting on Sam's clothes from their hamper and finally left the room. He was clothed too, staring at the ceiling. Neither spoke, she just crawled next to him, arms wrapping around his middle. 

They couldn't repeat what happened, it was too much of a sore spot for them. Years down the road a man would break into their apartment and steal her boyfriend away, she would spend the days crying, even as he called and reassured her. She knew he was gone the second he lay eyes on his brother.


End file.
